Outra vez
by alprado
Summary: Eles brigaram e acabaram passando a noite separados,o que aconteceu no dia seguinte, pos a prova o seu amor.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Outra vez

Autora: alprado

Disclaimer: os personagens CSI não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Ela acabou brigando com ele no laboratório e foi para seu apartamento, não sabia onde isso ia chegar.

Agradeço a minha beta CSI Lizzie, os erros que houverem são meus.

Capítulo 1

Grissom ouviu a discussão entre Sara e Warrick sobre o caso que eles estavam trabalhando e depois de ouvir os dois lados. Ficou do lado do Warrick e afastou a Sara do caso. Ela ficou muito irritada com ele, tanto que quando terminou o turno foi direto para o seu apartamento, nem se despediu do Grissom ou falou que não ia para o apartamento dele aquele dia.

Ele chegou a casa e notou que estava vazia. Suspirou, ele bem que tentou falar com ela no telefone ou no celular, mas ela não atendia. Resignou-se e foi dormir sozinho. Acordou com o telefone tocando, logo pensou que era ela.

"Olá. Precisava falar com você?"

"Comigo Grissom? Acho que não, aqui é o Brass".

Ele percebeu que não olhou para o bina. _Ih, e agora?_ Deu a desculpa mais esfarrapada que pode lembrar.

"Espera o telefonema de outra pessoa".

"Notei tudo bem. O delegado mandou chamar todo mundo para o laboratório em 30 minutos. Sem, mas nem se".

"Tudo bem, eu estou indo".

Desligou o telefone, meio contrariado e começou a se arrumar. Não fez a barba, apenas tomou um banho rápido e vestiu-se, em quinze minutos estava no laboratório.

Quando ele chegou à sala de descanso o Delegado estava começando a falar. Catherine, Warrick e Greg pareciam exaustos. Acabavam de trabalhar na noite anterior e mal tinham acabado o turno quando foram chamados de volta. Nick e Sara estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, ela nem olhou para o Griss.

"Grissom, que bom que você veio. Eu preciso de todos aqui, nós recebemos um chamado, alguém falando sobre um grupo que ia roubar um hotel de luxo, a polícia chegou e encontrou três mortos. Não mexeram em nada e nos avisaram, precisamos descobrir o que houve e rápido. O caso é do turno do dia, mas preciso que você lidere".

Grissom estranhou o pedido, era como declarar guerra contra o Ecklie. _O delegado deve ter seus motivos._ Ele concordou e começou a orientar o pessoal.

"Vartan e Brass, Nick e Sara, quero vocês para me acompanhem até a casa. Warrick, Catherine e Greg você três merecem algum descanso, então vão para casa e voltem as quatro para ajudar. Eu só posso alertá-los sobre a importância deste caso. Isso é tudo".

Virou-se rapidamente e saiu sob o protesto de Conrad Ecklie pela tomada do seu lugar, ele simplesmente foi deixado de lado.

"OK, ouviram o homem vamos descansar", falou Greg.

"Por que você não vai rolar em um despenhadeiro?" Ecklie falou com desdém e Sara que estava saindo, levantou a mão para bater nele. Antes que isso acontecesse, Grissom agarrou o braço dela e carregou-a para fora da sala.

"O que foi isso?"

Ela se encolheu. "Eu não sei acho que eu pensei que ele disse para mim".

"O que?" Grissom mordeu os lábios. "Olha, deixa. Esquece-se disto. Temos que ir. Sei como fácil querer bater no Ecklie, mas agora nós não temos tempo".

"Sei. Desculpe". Falou Sara, se afastando dele e andando em direção ao carro.

Grissom ficou olhando ela se afastar, _ela ainda está nervosa, vou conversar mais tarde._ Andou em direção ao carro. Nick dirigiu-se à cena enquanto Grissom lia o relatório dos paramédicos. Sara sentou-se no assento de trás lendo sobre o seu ombro. Sabia que ele odiava quando as pessoas lêem por sobre o seu ombro, mas era seu meio de empurrar alguns botões pequenos. Ele não disse uma palavra a ela a viagem inteira.

Gastaram horas processando a cena. A casa era enorme, e a quantia de lixo em toda parte sugeriu que houve uma festa com muitos convidados. Brass tentava achar alguma identificação entre os mortos, mas não havia nenhuma. Grissom notou algo na cozinha que em sua mente estava fora de lugar. Um par de algemas sobre o balcão, coloca-as em um saco. Curioso como era andou na garagem. Brass o seguiu sem perguntar, pois sabia que alguma coisa o outro havia visto.

Grissom iluminou a garagem que era enorme dava para quatro ou mais carros. Em uma parte haviam caixas e pacotes empacotados como para armazenarem sobras. Brass andava a meio metro atrás dele, Grissom andava com todo o cuidado, pensava sempre que havia perigo em toda parte.

Ninguém esperava o que vinha logo a seguir. De repente sentiu seu pé afundar no chão e ouviu um leve 'click'. Ele gelou, olhou para o Brass, tentando parecer mais calmo possível.

"Brass, afaste-se. Acho que pisei em uma bomba. Chame o esquadrão antibombas agora


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Brass olhou para ele, andou devagar os primeiros passos depois correu. Ligou para o esquadrão contando o que acontecera. Eles pediram dez minutos para chegar ao local e que ele o mantivesse isolado.

"Certo. Pode deixar".

Ele se posicionou na porta que dava para a garagem, para que ninguém passasse. Ficou conversando com o Grissom enquanto isso. Nick e Sara terminaram de examinar a casa e foram até o Brass. Eles viram um Grissom parado no meio da garagem e foram se aproximando.

"Parem, não podem entrar ali".

"O que está acontecendo?" perguntou Nick.

"O Grissom acha que está sobre uma bomba, o esquadrão está vindo e me pediu para isolar a área".

Sara olhou para o Grissom, ele não podia vê-la, pois estava de costas. O pior é que ela não podia falar com ele. Nick notou a angústia da Sara, pegou-a pela mão e a tirou dali. O esquadrão chegou e mandou todos para fora. Um dos especialistas com um aparelho para analisar metal se aproximou, havia um círculo de quase vinte centímetros de raio ao redor do Grissom que apitou para metal.

Eles usaram um outro aparelho para ver se havia elementos químicos, o sinal foi positivo para a classe de explosivos. Como a área era um círculo de quase cinqüenta centímetros de diâmetro, eles optaram por tentar primeiro cortar ao redor da suposta bomba.

Do lado de fora, Brass, Nick e Sara olhavam apreensivos, não podiam fazer nada e não pretendiam sair dali antes que tudo fosse resolvido. Sara abraçou o Nick, deixou as lágrimas correrem, ele tentou consolá-la.

"Calma Sara. Vai dar tudo certo".

"Espero que sim. Nós brigamos ontem e não conversamos depois disso. Eu queria estar lá ao lado dele".

"Ele sabe, pode ter certeza que ele sabe".

Os oficiais descobriram um conector, onde o Grissom estava pisando e uma placa, se conseguisse isolar a placa, teriam alguns segundos antes da bomba explodir. Mas não havia outra saída, a região ao redor era de um material muito duro e demorariam a perfurá-la.

Um dos policiais chamado Reici, ficou perto do Grissom, dando-lhe apoio enquanto dois outros trabalhavam. Retiraram um pedaço na forma de um quadrado que estava encaixado e conseguiram enxergar o mecanismo de detonação, eles colocariam uma placa de metal entre eles, se estivessem certos eles deveriam correr o mais rápido para escapar da explosão caso contrário...

"Senhor, não podemos desarmá-la. Vamos tentar segurar alguns segundos a explosão, certo?"

Grissom ouviu com cuidado, queria poder falar com ela, apenas para dizer que a amava mais que tudo. Mas nem isso ele podia fazer agora.

"Certo. O que devo fazer?"

"Quando eu disser corra, nós vamos correr para a direita que está mais fácil para nós. E vocês devem correr para a esquerda e todos devem se abaixar, por que não sabemos a força desta bomba".

"Pode deixar".

Lá fora, os outros foram avisados que se afastassem ainda mais, eles tentariam desarmar a bomba ou explodi-la parcialmente. Brass olhou para o policial com um ar de interrogação.

"Como parcialmente?"

"Você vai ver. Por favor, se afastem".

Eles começaram a trabalhar com todo cuidado possível, quando a placa foi colocada, o cronômetro parou, mas começou a apitar.

"Agora, corram".


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cada par correu para um lado, menos de dez segundos a bomba explodiu, levando consigo parte do telhado. Grissom e Reici foram jogados contra a parede, os outros dois literalmente para fora da garagem.

Tanto Grissom quando Reici bateram de contra a parede e caíram. Cacos de vidro se espalharam, outros caixotes que estavam perto começaram a queimar, havia fumaça se espalhando. Os bombeiros estavam a postos e começaram a apagar o fogo. Os policiais que caíram fora da garagem estavam sendo atendidos.

Reici acordou tossindo, tentou rolar para sentar-se, os bombeiros gritaram que era para ficarem próximos ao chão. Grissom também começou a se mexer, seu ouvido parecia zunir. Meio tonto em meio a fumaça, mantinha-se mais perto do chão como eram as instruções dadas pelos bombeiros.

O policial Roy reconheceu-o pelas roupas e gritou. "Grissom fique imóvel". Ajudou-o deitar de costas. Grissom tossiu algumas vezes para limpar os seus pulmões. Roy gritou para os paramédicos, estava preocupado com o estado do CSI.

Os paramédicos atendiam Reici, ele tinha algumas queimaduras nas costas e um galo na cabeça, Roy segurava a mão do Grissom, enquanto os outros paramédicos avaliavam a situação dele.

"Senhor fique imóvel. Está ouvindo? Sente dor em qualquer lugar?"

Grissom olhou para o paramédico e lentamente respondeu.

"Um ruído alto e um pouco de dor".

Eles não tomaram nenhuma providência ali, apenas estabilizaram o seu corpo. Um dos paramédicos notou um fio minúsculo de sangue a correr de suas orelhas, sua cabeça foi enfaixada e ele colocado na maca.

Reici estava um pouco melhor, mas também foi levado de maca para a ambulância. Do lado de fora, Brass, Nick e Sara viram Grissom ser colocado na ambulância, Sara virou o rosto para que ele não visse as lágrimas que corriam soltas pelo seu rosto, Grissom observava-a o tempo inteiro. Ela percebeu o olhar dele e limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto.

Grissom tentou esconder seu temor dela. Lembrou-se de quando Walter Gordon explodiu-se na sua frente, ele pensou que o ruído em suas orelhas nunca iria embora. Agora tudo que ele podia ouvir era um zumbido mais alto. Eles continuaram a ajeitá-lo na ambulância, ele viu os lábios de Sara mover-se, mas não ouviu nenhum som. As portas foram fechadas e ele foi para o hospital. Para ele era dolorido observá-la e odiou-se ao fazê-la sentir dor.

Os minutos seguintes de Grissom foram à emergência. Os médicos e enfermeiras mexeram-se ao redor dele como numa dança caótica. Vários cortavam suas roupas, enquanto outros onde trabalhavam com vários instrumentos. Acabou por fitar o teto orando para que o zumbido fosse embora.

O médico inclinou sobre ele e falou, "Pode ouvir-me"?

Relutantemente sacudiu a sua cabeça.

"Pode entender-me"?

"Posso ler lábios".

"OK, Sr. Grissom. Quero fazer vários testes na sua cabeça".

"Tenho otosesclerose. Fiz uma cirurgia há vários anos depois disso meu ouvido ficou bom".

"Tenho seu arquivo. Contatamos seu médico. Faremos alguns testes e espero resolver isto para você".

"Obrigado".

Tentou de relaxar e os deixar trabalhar. Se todos seus esforços não resultassem em nada, teria que dizer a Sara que estava surdo. Aquele pensamento permaneceu na sua mente o tempo inteiro.

Sara andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera e esperava pelo médico. Nick e Brass ficaram na casa, agora era cena de um outro crime. Brass telefonou para os outros dando informações sobre o que tinha acontecido. Catherine foi a primeira a chegar.

"Hei qualquer notícia"?

"Não sei nada sobre Grissom".

Assim que as palavras saíram de boca, o médico entrou. Sara parou e o olhou.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

O médico aproximou-se delas, fez sinal para que sentassem.

"Senhoras, o senhor Grissom está bem. Ele sofreu umas feridas nas costas, algumas queimaduras. Mas, acho que vocês todos sabem sobre a otosesclerose".

Assentiram em conformidade.

"O choque da explosão rompeu parte da orelha interior. O tecido era sensível devido à cirurgia, então foi mais fácil de estragar. Mandei vários testes para analisarem e seu médico está vindo. Faremos tudo que nós pudermos para restaurar sua audição".

Sara engoliu em seco, seria uma noticia ruim para ele, mas precisava dizer que estava do seu lado.

"Posso vê-lo"?

"Por alguns minutos".

Catherine acompanhou Sara até a entrada da UTI para que ela pudesse ver o Grissom.

"Esperarei aqui".

Sara andou pelas portas duplas e uma enfermeira indicou-lhe a cama. Outra vez as lágrimas encheram seus olhos quando olhou para ele. A sua cabeça estava enfaixada e havia algodão cobrindo as suas orelhas. Chegou perto e tocou-lhe a mão. Lentamente Grissom abriu os olhos. Olhou-a e tentou um sorriso para tranqüilizá-la, tentando dizer que estava tudo bem.

"Sara..."

Ela não deixou que ele falasse. Colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele, depois a passou sobre o rosto dele.

"Grissom. Não importa o que aconteça. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você".

Falou lentamente e olhando para ele, para que ele entendesse. Depois limpou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto.

"Por favor, pare de chorar".

"Eu não consigo".

A enfermeira interrompeu-os. "Sinto muito, mas preciso levá-lo para o Centro de testes".

Grissom beijou as costas de mão de Sara antes de ser levado. Catherine a esperava do lado de fora, elas pegaram o elevador. Uma vez dentro dele, as pernas de Sara bambearam, ela ajoelhou-se no chão e chorou. Catherine fez tudo que ela podia para ajudá-la.

Quando as portas abriram Warrick e Nick estavam esperando por elas, apressaram-se ao ver Sara e a levaram para o sofá de sala de espera. Eles resolveram se revezarem com ela no hospital, pois não podiam se afastar do caso. Catherine seria a primeira.

Grissom tentou de ser o mais racional possível. O zumbido era alto nas suas orelhas e provocava uma enxaqueca. A enfermeira tinha desligado as luzes para ajudar. Até nova ordem ele não podia receber qualquer remédio para a dor que lentamente aumentava. Ele só tentou de pensar em uma coisa, e isso era Sara.

Vários testes foram feitos e finalmente a conclusão era preciso fazer uma nova cirurgia. Ele foi preparado, depois de uma hora ele foi levado para a sala de cirurgia e anestesiado.

Sara estava dormindo quando o médico entregou a notícia de cirurgia de Grissom. Catherine entendeu e pediu-lhe para ficar esperando ali mesmo.

Nick sempre tinha pensado de Sara como uma irmã, e desde que soube que ela e o Grissom estavam juntos, ajudava-os sempre, na cena do crime estava pensando em como isto iria afetá-los e desejou que ele estivesse no lugar do Grissom. Como não podia, tratou de trabalhar mais e melhor, para acharem os culpados daquilo tudo.

Catherine ajeitou a cabeça da Sara no sofá e foi pegar um café. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, depois de quatro horas de cirurgia o médico veio e falou com ele. Deixou claro que eles não sabiam se a cirurgia foi ou não bem sucedida. Agora era preciso esperar e deixar que o tempo curasse as feridas.

Sara acordou mais descansada, passou a mão pelo rosto e olhou a hora. _Meu Deus, quase quatro horas_. Notou que Catherine estava olhando para ela, sentou-se no sofá.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Você dormiu"

"Eu sei disto. Mas o Grissom?"

"O médico veio e disse que a cirurgia acabou. Eles precisam esperar que ele acorde para saber se deu certo ou não".

Sara pegou um café também, não sairia dali sem antes falar com ele. Tentou não pensar no pior, seu coração dizia que ele não estava bem.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Grissom acordou, estava com o corpo um pouco dolorido e pior, o silêncio total. Ele sentiu as lágrimas encherem seus olhos e deixou que elas corressem livremente. Lembrou das palavras de Gerard, ele não podia mais ser CSI. Pensou que talvez fosse melhor ele ter morrido na explosão.

Sara estava meio cochilando no sofá da sala de espera. Seu coração ficou apertado, precisava falar com ele agora. Falou com uma enfermeira que cuidava da UTI e pediu para vê-lo.

"Só por alguns minutos".

"Obrigada".

Ela entrou, ele estava deitado com a cabeça toda enfaixada. Meio acordado, chorava olhando para o teto. Ela chegou perto dele, pegou o rosto e o virou para ela.

"Meu amor, você é mais do que qualquer um. Mesmo que não esteja ouvindo, você tem outros atributos".

Ele leu os lábios dela, respirou fundo, precisava tomar uma decisão e tinha que ser agora.

"Sara, eu não posso mais trabalhar como CSI, pelo menos, não como agora. Então vou aceitar o convite da escola de surdos para ensinar ciência para eles".

Ela olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele e percebeu a dor, a angustia, mas também a certeza.

"Eu estou do seu lado, para o que der e vier".

"Eu te amo". Falou Grissom

"Eu também", ela se abaixou e beijou-o. Depois a enfermeira veio e pediu para que ela saísse.

"Estarei por perto".

Ele acenou para ela, seu coração se acalmou. Tinha um motivo a mais para viver: Sara. Agora estava na hora de pensar no futuro deles.

Fim


End file.
